


Dancing Above The Clouds

by Vanta22exual



Series: Inkflow [2]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: I tried to keep it as fluffy as possible, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanta22exual/pseuds/Vanta22exual
Summary: When Aloha and Mask wake in a strange place, they are drawn in by a soft melody, only to find two familiar faces caught up in a dance.





	Dancing Above The Clouds

White. Everything was white. 

 

Aloha couldn't remember much. In fact, he couldn't remember anything. He had no idea where he was, or how he had gotten here for that matter. All he knew was that he seemed to be in some sort of expanse, and everywhere he looked, it was white like freshly fallen snow. As he became more aware of himself, he noticed that his tongue felt fuzzy and that there was a heavy pressure on his chest.

 

The pink inkling scowled, slowly getting to his feet. A mild sense of panic slowly started to settle in. Where was Mask? He did know that he had been with Mask, hell, in these past few months, he barely had ever left the cyan inkling's side. Not after what had happened. 

 

He shook his head, quickly trying to push those thoughts away. He couldn't work himself up like this right now, not while he was all alone. Instead, he turned around, trying to find anything of note. However, no matter which way he looked, it all was the same, white, white and more white. 

 

As he tried to take a few steps, he noted that the ground was unusually soft, almost as if he were walking on a giant pillow. It certainly was odd, and a little hard to walk without toppling over, but he managed. 

 

Wrapping his arms around himself, he kept walking, looking around still, trying to find anything that might help him orient himself. How exactly had he landed here? Where was Mask? The more he thought about it, the more panic started to rise in his chest, a shiver running through his body. He couldn't be alone, if he was alone, his thoughts would soon catch up with him and drive him insane, he would fall back to his old patterns and-

 

Aloha suddenly stopped, his ears twitching as he finally picked up a sound. It was extremely quiet, but as he strained to listen, he could make out that it was music. A soft, flowy song that was playing in the distance. Something about it seemed to soothe his very soul, and after a few moments, he found himself slowly heading into that direction drawn in by those soft sounds.

 

\-----

 

Mask rose with a start, eyes wide and panicked as he sat up, glancing around. No one was around, the silence in his ears deafening. All the white that surrounded him hurt his eyes, causing him to cover his face with his hands. After a few minutes of adjusting to consciousness, he noticed what he was missing.

 

Aloha.

 

In an instant, the cyan inkling sprung to his feet, frantically turning around. No, he couldn't have lost the other, Aloha barely ever left his side anymore. Had someone taken him away? In an instant, Mask felt anger starting to bubble up in his chest, the same old anger that had its claws sunken into him for months now, ever since the incident-

 

No. He couldn't waste time thinking about that now. He had to find Aloha. He had to make sure the other was okay. The pink inkling was just about the last thing that kept Mask grounded anymore, the only thing he still reacted to without anger. 

 

Scowling, he started to take a few steps, almost falling over from how soft the ground was. This was ridiculous... He took another step only to stumble, letting out an angered scream before suddenly going silent 

 

His ears perked up, there was something there. Turning his head, he tried to make out the source of the noise, but it wasn't until he had taken a few more steps into its direction that he realized that it was music. Frowning, he wondered why there would be music out in a place like this, but he decided that finding the source of it would be his best bet. Aloha liked music, so maybe he would find the other there. With that in mind, the cyan inkling slowly trudged over the soft ground, closer and closer to that quiet melody.

 

\-----

 

The closer to this music he got, the calmer Aloha felt. It was odd, in these past few months, he had always started to panic when he was separated from Mask, especially when he was left alone. But right at this moment, he felt calmer than ever. As he followed the music, the white expanse slowly seemed to narrow, soft white walls appearing, shaping the space into a circular room.

 

By the time he made it to where the music was loudest, he found himself standing in what resembled a ballroom, the same white from before greeting him from all sides. Although he could hardly pay attention to it, not when he spotted the two figures moving about. 

 

The two were moving effortlessly to the music, dancing in a circle around the room. One purple, one orange, they stood out against the white of the room, bringing a bit of color as they moved about. The purple figure had his hand on the other's hips, leading the orange one in this dance as they gently twirled to the music, eyes closed as both of them seemed to remember the steps by heart. 

 

Looking closer at the both of them, it seemed like flowers were blooming from their bodies, a beautiful cluster of black roses sprouting out of the orange ones chest while the back of the purple figure's head was sprouting a striking purple hyacinth. The two of them didn't even seem to notice Aloha as they continued their dance, almost having crossed the room by now.

 

Aloha couldn't believe his eyes. He wanted to open his mouth, to call out to them to make sure he hadn't just finally snapped and was seeing things. But just like that, his voice failed him, even as he parted his lips, not a single sound would come out. Instead, he stood there, watching as the two of them continued their dance, the purple one gently twirling the orange one around before pulling him into his hold once more. 

 

By the time he finally snapped out of it, he tried to take a step forward only to suddenly find a pair of arms wrapping around him. Tilting his head, he noticed a flash of cyan, quickly turning to return the hold, nuzzling up against Mask as he felt tears starting to fill his eyes. 

 

Mask wasn't sure what was happening, if he was dreaming or not, but at the very least he had found Aloha. Not only that, when he peered past the other, he saw the two figures dancing about the room, their steps so light it almost seemed like they were floating. For a moment, he wanted to call out, wanted to forget himself and run to the other two, but he found himself frozen in place, army wrapped tightly around Aloha as he watched the two dance about.

 

It wasn't until the two figures had crossed the room once more and the music was slowly starting to fade that the two stunned inklings finally seemed to snap out of their dazes. By the time the two came to a stand, foreheads resting against each other, Mask had finally let Aloha go, the cyan and the pink inkling exchanging a look before both slowly started to approach.

 

"Army...? Skull...?" 

 

Aloha's voice sounded so soft, and yet in the silence that the music had left behind, it nearly sounded deafening. The two figures took a moment before they finally turned to face the other two, both of them wearing soft smiles. Finally, Army was the first to move, stepping over to where Mask and Aloha were, pulling both of them into a soft hug.

 

"You've arrived sooner than we anticipated...but it's good to see you two...we missed you." 

 

The orange inkling's voice was soft, and after a few moments, he slowly pulled away, the beginnings of tears starting to collect in his eyes before Skull finally stepped over as well, putting a hand on his shoulder before turning his attention to the other two as well.

 

"...I'm sorry I left you behind. I can't even begin to ask you to forgive me-" 

 

Before he could finish, Aloha was already launching himself at the tall inkling, wrapping his arms around Skull's neck and burying his face in the other's chest as soft sobs started to wrack his body. Mask was having a hard time keeping his emotions under control as well, and only when Army pulled him back into a soft hug and stroked his tentacles did he finally allow himself to crack, holding onto the orange inkling for dear life as he hid his face and let his tears flow. 

 

They stayed like that for a while, Army and Skull comforting the other two until they had calmed down a little. By the time that happened, all four of them had settled down on the soft ground, cuddled together like they used to do when they shared a bed. Aloha had switched from clinging to Skull to holding onto Army, and Mask was resting his head on the purple Sniper's chest, eyes slightly reddened from all the crying. 

 

They laid like this in silence for quite a while, simply enjoying each other's company after not having been able to for so long. It wasn't until what felt like hours later that Aloha finally dared to speak up, his voice unusually quiet. 

 

"We'll stay together from now on, won't we?" 

 

Mask perked up slightly at the question, instinctively seeking out the pink inkling's hand, squeezing it gently like he had gotten used to doing in the last few months. Meanwhile, the purple sniper and the orange drill sergeant simply exchanged a look before turning their attention to the two in between them as Skull spoke up.

 

"Of course. Nothing's gonna get between us again." 

 

Army simply gave a nod in return, smiling softly as he leaned down to give Aloha a soft nuzzle. The pink inkling accepted it eagerly, slightly relaxing with the reassurance. Soon enough, he cuddled up against the others, closing his eyes as he started to drift off. Mask also seemed tired, yawning a few times but stubbornly refusing to close his eyes. Army certainly noticed, reaching over and gently stroking his cheek.

 

"Aren't you tired Maskie? You should sleep..." 

 

Mask leaned into the hand for a moment before stubbornly shaking his head at the suggestion, one of his hands still holding Aloha's while the other was curled into the fabric of Skull's shirt.

 

"I knooooow what's gonna happen, aaaaaand I don't want it toooo." 

 

Once again, Skull and Army exchanged a look as the purple sniper moved to gently run his fingers over the cyan Inkling's tentacles, trying to soothe him a little. 

 

"What do you think is going to happen if you sleep?"

 

Mask simply scoffed, his grip on the sniper's shirt tightening a little.

 

"I'll wake up. Yooouuu'll still be goooooone, and they'll try to take Aloha away agaaaaaain...." 

 

There was a soft sigh as Army shifted slightly, trying not to disturb the pink inkling that was snoozing in between them. However he moved to gently wrap an arm around Mask from behind, trying to calm him down.

 

"Its okay Maskie. We're here. We're not leaving. You can go to sleep." 

 

Mask wanted to open his mouth to protest again, although he quickly found himself shushed by Skull, who leaned down to give him a soft nuzzle and a small kiss. Letting out a soft noise, he hesitated before finally starting to relax, nuzzling his face into the sniper's chest and taking in his warmth as he finally started to drift off. 

 

Army and Skull exchanged one last look, the orange inkling shooting the sniper a soft, sad smile as both of them noticed the flower buds slowly starting to grow around both Mask's and Aloha's necks, soon they started to bloom, turning into striking Petunias for Mask and beautiful pink Camellias for Aloha. Watching over those two, both Army and Skull soon settled down as well, moving to reach their arms over the other two inklings, holding them in one big hug as they held each other's hands. With the music picking up softly once again, it quickly lulled them to sleep as well, all four inklings resting peacefully as their flowers bloomed.

 


End file.
